


Ты (не) мой

by KimKanejae



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae
Summary: Сынён и рад бы раствориться в Усоке, да только вот у Усока есть Джинхёк.





	Ты (не) мой

**Author's Note:**

> написано для fandom K-Pop 2019.
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/383O7Dj)

Сынён влип. Он просто увяз в Усоке и не особо понимает, что ему с этим делать.

Сынён знает, что Усок любит Джинхёка до безумия, как и Джинхёк того. Он знает, что то, что он чувствует по отношению к Усоку — неправильно, нечестно и вообще низко. Знает, что его влечение в конце концов принесёт ему лишь боль. Он знает-знает-знает.

Но всякий раз, когда Усок на всё общежитие кричит, что хочет объятий, Сынён первым мчится подставиться под нежные тёплые руки. Он ловит кайф, обхватывая подбородок Усока и приближаясь к его лицу максимально близко во время выступлений с U GOT IT. Он тонет в этих бездонных раскосых глазах каждый чёртов раз, стоит ему только посмотреть в них.

Усок у Сынёна словно под кожей селится. Или уже поселился — не важно.

Сынён прекрасно понимает, почему Джинхёк позволяет себе раствориться в Усоке — он бы и сам с радостью, если только тот попросит его об этом. Но так же он понимает, что этому никогда не бывать.

Удел Сынёна довольствоваться лишь дружескими прикосновениями и пользоваться моментами фансервиса. И эгоистично радоваться, что он попал в X1, а Джинхёк — нет. Что сейчас у Усока особо нет времени на Джинхёка — лишь разговоры по телефону урывками и сообщения. Что сейчас у Сынёна гораздо больше возможностей, чем во времена шоу.

Только вот уводить Усока он не собирается. Усок всегда будет не его.


End file.
